


Why Stop Now

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Nines? You okay?”Nines nodded. “I- I...Yes, Gavin.”Gavin tilted his head, unconvinced. “You sure, baby? You look a little...flustered."…"I guess I can show you how much I appreciate you tonight, huh?”





	Why Stop Now

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this took a while...I haven't been motivated to write anything smutty or heavy plotted lately so, apologies for the long wait. I hope it was worth it?
> 
> Title from Why Stop Now by Chase Atlantic (dunno why but this song just inspired this fic).
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Thanks, baby. You're a fucking gem.”

Gavin didn't even look up from his computer when Nines had placed a fresh coffee on his desk, fingers wrapping blindly round the mug whilst Nines hovered behind him for a moment too long. An overwhelming heat flooded through his system, face burning in an unmistakable blue blush.

He tried to hide it, sliding into his own seat across from Gavin's, but his partner wasn't one of the DPD's best detectives for nothing; fixing his cool grey eyes on him, one eyebrow perfectly arched in inquisition, a smirk slowly etched its way over his face. Nines shifted under his gaze, warnings of thirium rushing to the surface of his skin popping into his vision.

He watches Gavin take a sip from his coffee, holding eye contact over the rim of his mug. When he puts it back down, he's still wearing that same shit-eating grin.

“By the way, thanks for finishing my report yesterday. It's good to know you're always on the ball, I totally forgot about it.”

Nines physically feels the falter of his system, hand freezing over his keyboard as he cycles through responses. It was a simple comment. Just a thank you for helping his partner. Why did it affect him so much?

“Nines? You okay?”

Blinking slowly, Nines nodded. “I- I...Yes, Gavin.”

Gavin tilted his head, unconvinced. “You sure, baby? You look a little... _flustered_.” The exaggeration on the last word sent a wave of anticipation through Nines and he clenched his nails into his palms to steady his system. Now was _not_ the time nor the place to be getting sexually aroused.

Gavin however, being the teasing little shit that he was, seemed to think otherwise.

“I guess I can show you how much I appreciate you tonight, huh?” he hints, throwing Nines a sly wink before turning back to his computer and focusing on his work like he hadn't just caused Nines to feel rather...uncomfortable in his uniform.

*

They hardly made it through the door to their apartment before Gavin was pressing Nines against the wall and ravishing lips over his heated skin like his life depended on it. Nines preened under the attention, fingers gripping at Gavin's mused hair as he threw his head back and allowed a guttural moan to fill the empty silence around them. Gavin chuckled, sending vibrations down Nines' throat – where the man’s lips were currently working a bruising kiss into his pale skin.

“Ga- _ah_! Gavin,” Nines panted, clawing desperately at the man’s back to pull him away before it got too intense.

His boyfriend just shot him a seductive smirk, winking as he grabbed Nines by the hands and practically dragged him down the narrow hallway and into their bedroom. It became a frenzied rush of hot kisses and loud moans whilst they each ripped the other's restricting clothes off, discarding them across the bedroom floor. When Gavin pushed Nines down onto the bed, a screech echoed through the room – one of their cats jumping out of the way just before it was squashed by the body flopping onto the mattress.

They both chuckled, Nines wasting no time in hooking his legs around Gavin's waist and drawing him closer. Propped up on his elbows, exposed chest glistening from the glow of a streetlight pouring into the room, Nines wrapped his hands around Gavin's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss – revelling as his human moaned and sank into his body.

“Baby, shit,” Gavin mumbled into the kiss, crawling onto the bed and crowding Nines into the mattress – hands placed firmly on either side of the android's head as they lay chest to chest. Nines could feel the man's obvious arousal pressing against his inner thigh, only inches away from his own neglected erection.

Whimpering, Nines rutted his hips up and moaned when the tip of his cock brushed over the untamed trail of hair that descended down Gavin's stomach. Gavin chuckled, nose brushing over his cheek as he rolled his hips down and drew another needy sound from the android.

“Please,” Nines whispered, words falling from his lips without him even noticing; he was so focused on the pleasure running through him at Gavin's movements that everything else just became second nature.

Gavin blinked up at him from where he was trailing wet kisses down his chest, hot breath ghosting over his left nipple. Nines could see his smirk from here.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

Nines arched his back, groaning at the words. “I want... _something_!”

Gavin snickered, teeth grazing over his nipple and causing Nines to gasp and clench his fists into the sheets beneath him. “You’ve gotta be more detailed than that.”

Nines growled in frustration, throwing Gavin a dirty look. His boyfriend just smirked back, wider than before, raising an eyebrow as he waited for further instructions.

“Fuck, just, give me everything!” Nines pleaded, writhing under the man’s intensely hungry eyes.

Gavin pressed a kiss to his lips, fingertips brushing up his sides and causing an eruption of pleasurable sensations to rush through his system.

“Okay, baby. Just relax for me.” Gavin instructed, mapping out new love bites down his pale, exposed throat and leading onto the expanse of his chest. “Let me take care of you.”

Nines didn’t understand why Gavin's words were having such an overwhelming affect on him, but he nodded through the lustful haze fogging his mind as he dug nails into the man's biceps. Gavin grunted, grinding into his hips at the same time as he blew cold air over the sensitive panel of his neck. A high-pitched whine escaped Nines and he begged for more, a plea that Gavin was happy to oblige to.

Hot tongue gliding over synthetic skin, laving at the dip of Nines' collarbone. Nines shuddered, eyes squeezed shut as he lost himself in his enhanced senses. If Gavin carried this on, the risk of overheating would be much more worrying.

Not that he particularly right now.

“So good, mmm...” Gavin was speaking nonsensical words of praise, wet lips over Nines’ skin. The android moaned, at the words or the touch – neither were sure.

When strong hands came to rest on his thighs, thumbs rubbing firm circles into the smooth skin of this inner thighs, he sucked in a shuddering breath. As Gavin spread his legs to slot his naked form between the gap, cocks brushing together briefly, Nines twisted the sheets further and dug his heels into the mattress.

“God, you're so sensitive, baby.” Gavin murmured, hot breath hitting his ear. Nines groaned. “Fuckin’ perfect.”

“Gav...”

“What’s up, darling?” and _fuck_ if that didn’t set Nines off.

“Fuck me, please. I _need_ you! Stop fucking teasing me.” he begged, eyes snapping open and holding Gavin’s lustful gaze. Gavin smirked, rolling his hips against Nines' once again and licking at the corner of his mouth.

“Don't worry, I will.”

“Well hurry the fuck up then!” Nines groaned, causing his boyfriend to laugh.

“Patience, babe.” he smirked, just as he slipped a finger between them and circled Nines’ rim. The android let out a quiet scream of pleasure when the digit entered him, hand thrown over his mouth to muffle the sound as he blushed a deep blue.

Gavin blinked up at him through long eyelashes, halting his movements as he yanked Nines' hand away from his mouth.

“Don't.” he demanded, tone causing a wave of warnings to flood Nines' system. “Your voice is fuckin' perfect. I want to hear it.”

“O-Okay,” Nines stammered as Gavin curled his finger inside him, blush not ceasing. When the man brought his lips to Nines', his sweaty chest pressing over the android's, he added a second finger and spread him open further. “ _Ah_ \- yes!”

“You like that, baby?”

Nines hummed, one hand releasing the twisted sheets to tangle his fingers in the man's hair and pull him closer. “Yes, fuck, Gavin- _ah_!”

Gavin slid his fingers out with a lewd, wet pop, bruised lips travelling over the expanse of Nines’ chest once again. Nines watched in heated anticipation as Gavin slowly pulled away, kneeling between the wide gap of his thighs as he worked a hand up and down his own length. Unashamed, Gavin held eye contact – smirking as Nines kept flicking down to watch him stroke himself. His legs twitched, thighs clamping Gavin's hips as he held back another moan.

Gavin took that as another plea for him to hurry up, correctly so, and he wasted no time in slicking his dick up with the self-lubricant already dripping from Nines' tight hole – an action that really should be embarrassingly crude but somehow only proved to be a huge turn on for the both of them. And then, at last, Gavin pressed the head of his cock against his entrance and slowly, carefully, began inching inside.

A colourful string of curse words fell from the man's lips as he came to a stop when his thighs were pressed to Nines', skin against skin in the most intimate way. A fumbling hand reach out for the android's and Nines took it, entwining his fingers with Gavin's – other hand still fisting the wrinkled bedsheets.

The sting – though not painful in the way it would be for humans, and rather a sharp sensation cutting through his circuits – was welcomed. Nines wanted more; this was not enough. Not yet.

He told Gavin as much, panting when the man smirked down at him. Gavin grunted as he gently pulled out to the hilt, waiting as Nines whined before slamming back in. The sudden intrusion caused Nines to yelp, back creating the perfect curve off of the mattress. That only acted as fuel for Gavin's arousal, his boyfriend finally giving in and pounding relentlessly into him with that feral frenzy that drove him mad.

Little gasps and moans escaped Nines' mouth as he attempted to roll his hips in rhythm with Gavin. “That's it, baby. So fucki- _ah_ \- so fuckin' good for me!” Gavin stuttered out in between thrusts, suddenly grabbing both of Nines’ wrists and pinning them into the pillow above his head. The android allowed his boyfriend to manhandle him, whimpers joining his breathless moans.

With the new position, Gavin’s body – beads of sweat dripping down his tanned skin – now hovered over his own mess of a body, the man managed to hit that bundle of electrical wires with each and every precise thrust of his hips. As his dick brushed against the bundle of sensitive codes, Nines screamed out in pleasure - Gavin's name jumbled into the incoherent words that streamed from his mouth. His thighs clenched tighter around the man's hips, ankles hooking behind his back as he slid further down the bed and closer to the source of pleasure.

Gavin moaned, music to Nines' ears, his movements only speeding up.

“Perfect. Absol- _ah, fuck yes-_ absolutely perfect. You- _shit_ \- you're so good, baby.”

Nines whimpered, the praise having an interesting affect on his system as a warning for overheating flashed dangerously in the corner of his vision. He pushed it away, another hungry moan filling the air alongside the wet slap of skin. The bed creaked loudly under them, the headboard slamming against the wall, but neither of them paid it much mind. They'd surely get some dirty looks from their neighbours in the morning.

“I-I’m close,” Gavin warned, fingers squeezing his as he rolled into him again.

Nines couldn’t even reply, an absolute mess of moans as he clenched around Gavin’s cock and battled against his own orgasm. He could feel it already; a strong tingling sensation running through his system, tickling over each wire from his toes to his fingers until it became unbearable. In the best possible way.

“Fuck, _Gavin_!” Nines cried out, almost blacking out and short-circuiting from the sudden intensity of his orgasm as it shot through him with more vigour than ever before. His cock, untouched, spasmed as he spilt cum over his stomach, spurts of white splattering across Gavin's abdomen too. The man only groaned at the sight, an almost animalistic growl rising from his throat.

“ _Shit_ , baby-" and then, with a final determined thrust, Gavin buckled on top of him as his orgasm hit him with full-force. Nines got the pleasure of watching the man pant heavily, teeth biting down into his shoulder in the most wonderfully painful way as he muffled a moan. Hot wetness filled him and he felt Gavin reluctantly slip out, flopping his spent body rather unceremoniously on top of his.

A quiet giggle came from the man lying over him, “That was-"

“Yeah, it was.” Nines smiled, running a hand through the tangled mess of Gavin's hair. The man sighed happily, leaning into the touch as he closed his eyes – eyelashes tickling over Nines’ chest.

He looked peaceful and satisfied – a rather charming look, Nines decided. It contrasted greatly to the hungry dominance he radiated only moments ago. Nines found that he enjoyed both of them (especially since he knew that he was the only one that got to witness either aspect of Gavin like that).

Gavin shifted above him, sticky body slotting between Nines' legs and blindly brushing his toes over the android's feet. He felt the man’s lips move against the base of his throat as he spoke, laughter on the edge of his words, “I don't even think I locked the fuckin' door.”

Nines chuckles at that, bringing his free hand to rest over his boyfriend’s ass after half-heartedly pulling the covers over their naked bodies. Gavin nuzzled his face deeper into his neck, pressing a loving kiss over his shoulder in a silent apology – as there were, no doubt, going to be teeth marks left there for a while now. Nines didn’t particularly mind.

“I love you,” Gavin whispered against his skin, his heated face a rather pleasant feeling.

Unable to fight back his smile, Nines buried his nose into the man’s hair and closed his eyes when Gavin relaxed into him. “I love you, too.”

They must have rested there for a good ten minutes before Gavin began drifting off, gentle snores filling the room. Nines felt at peace, much like he did every night lately, as he set his system into an 8-hour stasis, ready to awake when Gavin would. And, like every night, he made sure to thank whatever higher being might exist for blessing him with the man sleeping in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience!! Lemme know whether you liked this?
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
